


control yourself (you lowly scavenger)

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathrooms, Bed-Wetting, Chaos, Cute Ending, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Holding Hands, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, In Public, Interrogation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, No Incest, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Omorashi, Pissember, Rey Needs A Hug, Self-Reflection, Sleep Deprivation, Star Wars References, The Force Ships It, Watersports, Wetting, Women Being Awesome, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Rey needs to take a piss in the interrogation room.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	control yourself (you lowly scavenger)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) first Star Wars fic, don’t be too harsh.

Rey didn't await a tall figure in all black to pace towards her as she fled away desperately. Tripping on her own skin, Rey scanned as the figure approached her easily, dodging her every bullet, only to send her gun up-sky and body jilted in the air, an overwhelming experience she's endured before. The air around is uneven, gravity makes no effort to assist her, and the male doesn't hesitate, "The girl I've heard so much about. The droid," his saber corners her small face, "Where is it?" Rey shivers in fear, seconds passing like hours in her mind. His hand stills before it handles her face, implementing that duplicated energy he caressed before. This time, drawing even more pain and control from her petite self. "The map," His tone shifts, "You've seen it."

Troopers stone in, "Sir, Resistance fighters—we need more troops." Kylo faces the two, "Pull the division out, forget the droid. We have what we need." Rey is pulled out of consciousness in blip, dreaming about the abrupt of nothing.

-

It's when she's awaken that she feels the slip in her actions. The desire to urinate surpasses her every expectation for this situation, the last thing she needed was to soil herself in front of the most dangerous man in the galaxy. She takes a quick glance at the restrains enclosing her, and then at the masked freak who did this to her; she doesn't stutter, "Where am I," Kylo Ren is too slow for her liking, "You're my guest." The woman shifts in her seat, "Where are the others." Ren glares through the coverage, "You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea." Kylo tilts his chin, "You still want to kill me." The smaller does everything in her will to not give into the tremor, "That happens when you're being haunted by a creature in a mask." Kylo keeps quiet, disregarding the lack of discipline in this girl—he simply reaches to disembark the mask–to reveal his skin. Jet black hair coiling down, eyes locked on hers. Rey doesn't fathom, she merely takes being disproven as an alternative. Her bladder is striving, cheeks rising in temperature vastly, Rey can't approach the topic in anyway or form, even as her time is slowing to an end. Rey has always been able to contain herself, yet, she hadn't visited a toilet in hours so the courtesy of her hiding it is pretty damn difficult. She's snapped to her senses when the man sets his mask down. Ren approaches her, "Tell me about the droid." And so she's does, "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicato,"

She’s quickly cut off.

"—He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you." Shes tearful, it's becoming more than blistering pain. And Rey isn't so sure how Ren hasn't second guessed her discomfort.

_“You,”_ he starts, _“A scavenger.”_

It sends a shivering scowl in her head, because Kylo Ren is a fucking dick. "You know I can take whatever I want," his hand reaches towards her face once again but this time she's even more utterly terrified, he's going to find out. "So lonely," It hits differently, "So afraid to leave. At night desperate to sleep, but now desperate to–"

She can only scream through tears, "Get out of my head!" The man adjusts his gloves, "Control is everything, but it's everything you lack." Before she can spit a word, he interrupts, "Move an inch and you'll find that messing yourself is the least of your worries." He unchains her, freeing her from the metal dispute that locked away her limbs. Despite Kylo's words, it's something she found rather burdensome. The smaller was unable to refrain from shifting side to side, or even bounce in her seat—she kept her limbs put, it was the least she could seize. What Kylo Ren did next shocked her, the older lifted her bridal style—too in shame to process this, Rey simply fidgeted and fanned her legs in his arms.

_Control is everything_.

It takes more of her content than she thought to restrain herself from wetting there and then, she buries her face on his upper chest, gripping his left arm like her life depended on it, " _Please, I can’t hold it._ " Kylo Ren is aware, she senses it too—yet, when no words are exchanged she can't help but feel slightly ignored. Tears graze her cheeks—who would have know holding could be so hard? His footsteps are heavier, though, unfortunately so is her growing urgency. Her panties are damp, almost wet enough to show on her pants. His steps leisure and what seems to be the refresher door flies open, A trooper starts, "Sir we—" he's quickly thrown into the hallway, before the other men meet the same fate they speak for themselves and leave to find another restroom. Ren swiftly smothers the door so it can't be opened, Rey can feel Ren taking hurried steps for the nearest stall, but it's too late. She stays mounted to Ren's chest, not looking up to see the expression of a raging Kylo Ren. Urine spills between her legs, soaking Ren's shirt and armor throughly.

_Now she’s done it._

It feels good, despite being in the most humiliating position ever, it feels absolutely orgasmic. The way it pushes past her lips so briskly, brushing her clit lusciously–she moans softly and closes her eyes. Suddenly, she's exhausted, she stops her flow so it could mix in with warmth of Kylo Ren's body, finding herself drifting to sleep again. Sometimes she forgets that she just pissed herself all over the one person she really rather wouldn't. Still, her eyelids are dreadfully heavy and the domestic feeling doesn't fight her anymore, creeping more into Ren's body as he stays completely silent.

Ren sets her into place, as always. " _Can you stand?_ " His voice is sharper than anticipated, but she nods in his chest sleepily. He sets her down on her feet and she rubs the haze out her eyes, she meet his stern gaze. And then reality hits her, "I'm sorry." She shakes, her head is spinning like a motor. Kylo emotionlessly eyeballs her, “Come here.” Shes shocked, too shocked to breathe, was she really about to die today?Still, she does as told and stands in front of the others larger figure. “You haven’t completely released yourself, I’m not stopping you.” Rey looks around awkwardly, then down, then up and Ren once more. She gives him a subtle “Okay,” and let’s the rest of the liquid fleet into another puddle, “I meant in the toilet, Rey.” The unmasked mind-reader narrows his gaze to avoid staring.

_Oh_.

With the dense need of rest finishing up her stream, her eyes flutter as she sniffles back her dried tears. The man sighs as he picks her up again, “You’re drained,” are his last words as he sends her back into an unconscious state.


End file.
